Israel trip
by Ncistivalover1
Summary: When Director Vance instructs Ziva, McGee and Tony to go on a trip to Israel, Ziva runs into some old friends , please review, will contain tiva, rated k to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this has been on my mind for a while, maybe more adventures than a one shot, please review, I will update as soon as I can**

"Agents Dinozzo, David, and McGee" Director Vance shouted from the top of the stairs of the NCIS headquarters building, stationed on the navy yard

Tony looked up from his paper work, he had fallen behind because he was playing a computer game whenever Ziva and McGee were doing there's. Ziva was studying cold case files as was McGee, Gibbs had not yet come in to the Squad room, they had a case only a week ago but it was simple, jealous ex-boyfriend killed the husband of his ex-girlfriend, just a normal everyday case.

They looked up to the Director, who was now making his way down the grey carpeted stairs down to the squad room or "bull pen" as Tony called it.

"Yes Director" McGee said formally.

"Pack your bags, your going to Tel Aviv" Director Vance stated, putting his hands in his pockets

Tony and McGee's eyes turned to Ziva, the last time she was in Israel, she had buried her father, the time before that she was captured by Saleem.

Ziva didn't know what to think, if she was to go to Tel Aviv, she most certainly would fall in to she foot steps of the new Mossad Director, Orli Elbaz, the woman who tore their family apart, the woman who had the affair with her father and one other thing Ziva had buried deep inside and would never, ever mention it again.

Director Vance handed McGee the file with their flight information on it and the case information as well.

"Dead marine, found yesterday morning by two Israeli men on their horses" McGee read from the file

"Yes" Vance explained, "You fly out this evening"

"Does Gibbs know about this" Tony asked

"He will" said Vance as he turned to go back up stairs to is office.

"We are going on our own?" Ziva questioned, she would much prefer Gibbs being there, he was much better a father to her more than her_ dead_ biological father.

They walked to the elevator with their gear,

Tony was the first to speak "So, do you want me to pick you guys up, I suppose their is no point in taking three cars"

"Sure" was all Ziva managed to say, she had decided long ago, her family was here in America, not Israel, she was not looking forward to going back there.

"That would be great, see you guys at eight then I guess" McGee said making the sentence longer than it had to be to avoid even more tension in the small metal box that his two best friends were trapped in not so long ago, so much had happened since then it felt like years ago but in actual fact, it had only been a couple of months.

"Sure then I see you's at eight" that was the last thing said before the elevator dinged and they went their separate ways to their cars,

It was going to be an interesting two weeks


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you to anyone who reviewed or followed or read my last chapter you really made my day! oh and sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter I read it through 7 times after I published it even though I read it toughly through a lot of times before, but I guess nobody's perfect, enjoy**

He sat outside her apartment, he had yet to pick up McGee, he just sat there and thought about everything, Ziva, Eli, Jackie, Vance

It was all so scary, though he wasn't very close to his father, he still loved him and couldn't imagine life without him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his passenger seat door opening, it was Ziva, she had changed her top from earlier but still wore the same cargo pants, she had a small, leather black suitcase with her.

"How on earth did you fit everything into that?" Tony questioned

"Easy" Ziva said not making contact with Tony's eyes, her mind was obviously somewhere else, she made herself comfortable, Tony drove on to McGee's place without even trying to continue their conversation. He knew this was going to rough for her

They picked up McGee and headed for the airport, the drive was silent , they were all lost in their own thoughts, McGee was thinking about actually getting a sun tan for once in his life, Ziva was thinking about her father and Orli, oh how she hated that women, and Tony well he was thinking of Ziva.

When they finally arrived at the airport, McGee went straight to the restrooms, leaving Tony and Ziva, alone, well they had loads of random people rushing around them, checking for passports, checking to see if they had left anything behind and mothers sushing young, tired children.

One particular mother had a sleeping blonde toddler recasting her head on her mothers shoulder, Ziva stared at the young sleeping child, how she wanted children

Tony looked at his partner, starring absentmindedly at the sleeping child, he put a kind hand on her shoulder, she jumped at first, but then settled warmth the wrath of his palm.

"you alright" he said kindly

Ziva didn't directly reply, she nodded and set her gaze to the restroom MxGee was currently occupying.

"Where's McGee" she questioned looking at her watch "Did he get sucked out"

"Sucked in Ziva" Tony corrected

" That's what I said" Ziva said turning to face her partner

just then McGee came out of the bathroom, they showed their passports the lady at the desk and borded the plane.

**sorry this has been a long wait, try to update soon, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed favourited and read the last chapter, you mean the world to me. Sorry for all the mistakes**

Tony, Ziva and McGee sat on the plane in yet another awkward science. McGee was busy reading a book on ICT, Ziva was also reading but it was in Hebrew, Tony was on his iPad watching a movie. But no one was paying attention to what they were doing.

Ziva couldn't take her mind off her father, Orli and many other things, it annoyed her to be this vulnerable but she couldn't help but be anything else, she had lost everything, her mother, _she_ killed her brother and her beloved sister was also dead, now so was her father, death, it was like her life evolved around that word, but now she was at NCIS she had found the true meaning of life.

Recently her and Tony had been getting closer, she hadn't really got time to think about what they had, was it friendship?

This question also had been lingering in Tony's mind, he knew how fragile she was now, he was still fretting over his mothers death even though she died when he was a young boy, thought about her and what would she be like, would her and his dad still be together, what would she think of Ziva? All these questions were dancing about in the back of his mind, but they never went out of his mind but sometimes he just didn't think about them as much as other things, this was one of the times. His mind was completely focused on Ziva, he needed to be here for her, he needed to show her how much she meant to him and he had every intention to be at her side throughout this journey, oh josh what if she knew the man that was murdered, that would make things even more worse than they had to be. Tony dwelled upon his thoughts for so long that he became dizzy so he decided to focus on the final few minutes of the move before his wifi connection went out.

The flight attendant called out that they would be landing in Tel Aviv in the next ten minutes. Tony turned his iPad off and put it safely in his suitcase. McGee and Ziva did the same with their books and sat quietly trying not to vomit as the plane made a bumpy landing.

McGee clutched his stomach, usually Gibbs went on these missions with Tony and Ziva but since director Vance did not answer Zivas question, he presumed Gibbs didn't even know they were in Israel.

They all politely said thank you to the flight attendant as they exited the plane, there was a car waiting for them on the run way.

There was a man with short jet back hair standing in front of a Mossad car. He wore move vest white top with sweat pants and he had a big grin that spread from ear to ear. He was a very attractive man who looked very young and his blue eyes shone with she sun reflecting them, his tanned skin had many scars that looked so obvious but as the three walked closer they noticed that there was even more scars than what they could see from a distance.

He unfolded his strong looking arms and pulled Ziva into a tonight hug. Ziva fell into his embrace. Tony and McGees eyes widened, hey had never seen Ziva been treated like this before.

Ziva fell out of the mans arms and spoke

"Hi Zayren" she said standing back in line with her two co workers

**So please review and tell me what you think, it's na really a Cliff hanger so what do you think of Zayren so far, I tried to base his looks on jake from twilight so the next chap should be up soon! If you still want it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed or favourited, you mean the mean the world to me! Here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

Zayren stared into Ziva's eyes, she looked into his, she had known him since she was five, they were able to talk to one and other through their eyes, she thought that they had a special connection that nobody else in the world had, until she met Tony, Tony and her didn't even have to look into each others eyes to know what the other was thinking.

"Arn't you gonna introduce me to your friends" Zayren said, looking at Tony and McGee.

"Oh yea, mm this is special agent McGee" Ziva said, McGee smiled and shook hands with Zayren, "and special agent Tony dinozzo" Ziva said with her voice lowering, Tony liked some of her old friends like shmeil but he didn't like Michael and she knew by the way he talked to Adam he hated him.

Tony politely sook hands with Zayren, he had a feeling about this man, he knew one thing he didn't trust him at all, he didn't know why, a gut feeling as Gibbs would call it. Gibbs. Tony thought, he wondered if Vance had notified him yet, he didn't answer Ziva's question yesterday, so he wasn't sure if Vance would actually tell Gibbs they were half way across the world.

Gibbs had got the phone call five minutes ago, how could Vance just expect him to be okay with it, Ziva had so many things happen to her in her birth country, he couldn't imagine what she went through, in Somalia, her father, Mossad and many other things, Gibbs had been through a lot in his life but, Ziva. She had been through two times what he had ever faced. He had to be there for her she and Abby were the closest he had to a daughter. He packed a bag and booked the next flight to Israel. He had to be there for, he _would_ be there for her.

They were driving Mossad headquarters, Zayern was driving with Tony and McGee in the backseat and Ziva in the front, Zayren and Ziva had talked the entire way, Tony really desperately wanted to hear what they were saying but they were speaking in Hebrew, "Damn" he thought, they occasionally laughed which annoyed Tony, not because he didn't like Ziva's laugh, he loved it and really had missed hearing it since her father died, that wasn't the problem, they could have been laughing at him, he was a little scared that they had been a couple before Ziva left for America, he had made an inner promise to ask pretty boy Zayern about that later. Right now he felt the need to make a conversation so he said the first thing he saw.

"That's a very big house there" He said, regretting it as soon as the word left his mouth, it sounded so forced, so stupid and he expected there to be an awkward moment, but then Zayren answered him.

"That was one of our best friends' house"

"What do you mean was?!" Ziva said almost shouting

"Oh... Ziva.. You didn't know?" Zayren said looking worried and confused, Tony was convinced he was being sarcastic.

"No I didn't Zar!" Ziva said almost jumping down his throat.

"Ziva, Zayne, he.. he died about two months after you left, I told Liam to tell you... " Zayren said a word in Hebrew after that, he properly swore, Tony thought.

McGee who was mostly absent during this entire car ride, looked at Tony, and Tony looked at him. Ziva and Zayern were shouting, in Hebrew yet again, eventually the shouting died down.

"You are the only person in the world who could get away with that" Ziva said quietly.

Zayren grabbed her hand and held tight it with his own, Ziva didn't flinch she just stared at him with her big brown eyes.

Tony could feel the hot air blasting though his nostrils, he got so angry he would have punched hand-holding Zayren there and then, if he hadn't have been driving.

"Who is Liam?" McGee bravely questioned, trying to get out of the awkwardness

Ziva wriggled her hand out of Zayren's and placed it on her lap.

"Liam is one of our old friends" Ziva said quickly.

"Hey, hold up there brown eyes, I thought Liam was one of our best friends" Zayren said

Tony and McGee were so confused, there was this guy Zayne, who was dead, and this guy Liam, who Zayren claimed to be his and Ziva's best friend and did he just all her brown eyes?

"Liam is just an old friend, nothing more, nothing less" Ziva clarified.

"I thought me, you, Zayne, Liam and Aoibhaín were all best friends before you left" Zayren said, but not angrily, more hurt than anything.

Tony was happy Ziva said that these people weren't her best friends any more, he felt as if she was trying to say that she had made new best friends like him, McGee and Abby. He was still confused though, due to Ziva's and Zayrens conversation, he had figured out that Zayne and Liam were Ziva's _old_ best friends, but to make things even more complicated there was another guy called Aoibhaín, how many old best friends did Ziva have?

They arrived at Mossad head quarters, they walked up the stairs, with Tony and McGee following Ziva and Zayren like lost dogs, they stopped at a big door, it had something written in Hebrew across it, than under Neath it said in English, director.

**Next we will have Ziva, Zayren, Tony and McGee going into director Elbaz, sorry this chapter was so confusing! I will try to straighten it out in the next one! Just to clarify, Aoibhaín is Irish for Aven or Avon. Please review, you will make my day! Love ya all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, it made me so happy to read them, thank you sooo much for the favourites as well. With out further adue chapter 5, please enjoy and have a wonderful day!**

They entered the door, Ziva went first with Zayren following close behind, Tony looked at McGee, McGee looked at him, this was the moment that they were dreading, Tony knew that Orli had the affair with Eli, McGee didn't know but by the chemistry between them anybody could tell they hated each other.

There was the same desk, same black chair, same sofa, same everything, except the photos and the person. They had read in the file that they would have a joint investigation with Mossad since it was there jurisdiction and NCIS' marine.

The chair swung round revelling a smiling Orli Elbaz, Ziva didn't return her smile. Orli stood up and nodded her head at Zayren indicating him to leave, he whispered something into Ziva's ear, "I know" she said to him before he left. Tony guessed Zayren knew about Orli and her father and said something conferting to her.

"Agents dinozzo and McGee" Orli said while shaking hands with them, "We haven't met but I have heard things about you". Tony feared Mossad told her to watch out for him because of Michael. He also felt like saying, Ive heard things about you too Orli, but ahe didn't because it would firstly be rude and secondly he knew how personal the matter was to Ziva.

"Director" McGee said while shaking hands, Tony didn't say anything because he knew there was nothing nice to say about this woman, so he just kept his mouth shut incase something like, how could you do that to a young child, or why did you do that, how unprofessional and mean!

"well as you know, you are here because a murder of a marine was committed on Israeli soil, the name of the man was almid cazmie, but here we just called him jack." Orli finished before looking at Ziva

"you will be working with Zayern and Adam, no arguments" Orli said in a harsh tone. Ziva tilted her head and squinted her eyes at Orli.

Tony's heart froze, he would be working with Adam, sure he had met the guy in Berlin, but he hadn't known that he and Ziva had slept together then; he had a gut feeling about Adam the moment they met, he couldn't quite put his finger on it then but when he had found out, it was clear. Now he was going to have to work with him, and Zayren, he really hated both men; he didn't really know why, he just didn't trust them, now he was sure that Adam and Zayren would gang up on him, great, Tony thought.

McGee hadn't met Adam before but he had found out that he and Ziva had slept together by Richard parsons, oh that guy, McGee thought, he was sure Tony wasn't happy about working with them, he really hoped that Gibbs knew where they were right now.

Ziva knew Tony and McGee had only met Zayren about an hour or so and McGee had never met Adam, though Tony had, this was going to get ugly. She did know the dead victim, but not that well.

"You can unpack first if you wish, Jacks body isn't going anywhere and mossad are standing by so no one will touch him" Orli continued

"Will we not need a medical examiner?" McGee questioned

"No" Orli and Ziva said together "Mossad has one" Orli finished, McGee and Tony looked at each other, confused, why would mossad have a medical examiner?

"We always had one, just in case" Orli explained

"No, we always had one because of the amount of people who die in the training" Ziva said in a harsh tone.

"Yes, that too" Orli said with a sigh.

Ziva was so cross with her, Orli always acted so innocent, even though she was guiltier than some people behind bars.

Tony could feel Ziva's pain; he couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her, yes he had lost his mother but at least his father started dating other women after her death, unlike Eli who had an affair with Orli when he was married and had three young children. McGee didn't know why Ziva disliked Orli, she seemed nice enough but he was guessing that she did something unforgiveable in the past.

"Where will we be staying" Ziva asked with attitude.

"Well I guessing that you would want to stay at your father's old house, but if you don't want to I guess that we can arrange..." Ziva cut her off "No that will fine" she said.

"Good, you can start tomorrow at 0400, you know wee everything is, don't you Ziva?" Orli asked with cheek.

"Yes, I do" Ziva simply said and walked out. Tony and McGee's eyes met again, a pisssed off agent, a cheeky director, two men who either really knew or liked, all in a foreign country and there boss properly didn't even know where the hell they were and a very early start in the morning, this was going to be tough.

**So what do you think, they are staying in Ziva's fathers old house and working with Adam, sorry this has been so long, I was away at an Irish speaking collage for two weeks and had no internet, might put another chapter up today, but no promises!, thank you all so much, please review and leave me suggestions, thanks, love ya all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favoured, or read the last chapter, you have no idea how much you meant to me, you guys are amazing, so here is chapter 6!**

They wereso here is chapter 6! 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 back in the mossad car, again, driving to Ziva's fathers old house, they would be staying there for two weeks, well that would make her feel a lot better, with all the pictures and the memories, Tony thought.

Ziva was dreading going back to her family house, no because she didn't like the house she grew up in, she was dreading other things like the family picture of the five of them, she knew that would be in most important rooms, and Tali's room, oh god, how was she even meant to walk past her room without having a break down, and she was positive that she would have a flashback of herself killing Ari outside his room. So many memories all in that house, tough she was grateful that Tony was going to be there, and McGee, though she was afraid to see the chemistry of McGee, Zayren, Tony and Adam, if they were put in the same room together , that might not end well, Ziva thought

They eventually reached the house, when McGee and Tony stepped outside and saw the size of the house, their jaws dropped, there was at least four floors, with lots of golden balconies outside glass doors, the dive way was huge and made of a goldish brick, there were many well watered plants, and flower beds surrounding the house. It was the biggest house either had ever seen before, there must have been at least 100 rooms, maybe more, there was a water fountain before them, they felt like jumping into it because this country was so hot!

Ziva came over and closed both their mouths and walked round the fountain and up to the glass door, Tony heard a giggle from Zayren behind, oh he hated that man so much. He still had to ask him if he and Ziva were a couple before she came to America.

They stepped inside after Ziva, there was a crystal chandelier above their heads, the hall was ginormous, then a person dressed in white walked across the corridor, McGee and Tony were so confused, why was their someone in her house, as soon as the mystery woman saw Ziva she ran up to her and hugged her, Ziva hugged back, when they separated they talked in Hebrew to each other, the woman was in her early fifties and seemed really nice, Tony and McGee felt a shove from behind them as Zayren pushed passed them and shook hands with the mystery woman.

Ziva turned around and saw Tony and McGee looking like two lost puppies,

"Tony, McGee, this is my father's maid, Mary" she said, both boys nodded at her smiling, both thinking how rich Eli must have been to own a maid and this fine house.

"Now what would these lovely men like for dinner?" Mary asked Tony and McGee, but Zayren answered

"Well, I would like roast lamb with mash potatoes..." Zayren said sarcastically before Mary slapped him on the chest with a tea towel,

"Not you, cheeky" she said, but she wasn't cross

"Well what is there?" McGee asked

"Anything in the world sonny" she said with a smile

"Really?" Tony asked, at least there was something good about this trip,

"Anything will do Mary, thanks" Ziva said for them

Mary smiled at them and walked away.

"Hey, brown eyes, I have to go and feed Thunder-Bolt and Radish, I'll be back in an hour "Zayren said to Ziva

"Sure, I'll be out later, I want to see Oceania and Blueberry" Ziva said to him before he practically ran out of the house. Leaving Tony, Ziva and McGee alone.

"Who are Oceania, Blueberry, Radish and Thunder-Bolt?" McGee asked Ziva

"Thunder-Bolt and radish Zayren's horses, Oceania and Blueberry are two of my horses" she said

"Question, you have horses and you have more than two?" Tony curiously asked

"Yes I have fourteen horses of my own and then Tali and Ari had four each and they left them to me when they died" Ziva said not making direct contact with their eyes, it hurt so much to think that she killed her bother and he left his four most favourite things in the world to her, his killer, it just didn't bare thinking about. Tony cursed into himself for the bringing up of her bother and sister's death; he knew how personal the matter was

"Mmm.. you can choose any room you want, there are stairs at the end of the corridor" Ziva said with her mind obviously somewhere else.

"Well are you coming?" McGee asked her.

"I have to go and see an old friend" that was the last thing she said before walking out the door

"There is something wrong" McGee said to Tony

"Yeah I know"

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Don't know, shall we go and pick out a room?"

"Yeah sure"

They walked down the hall, admiring all the expensive ordainments along the way.

"The house is so big" McGee said as they passed the library, yes the house had a library.

"I know, Eli must have been really rich, and they had horses" Tony answered with a sigh, what was bothering Ziva he thought.

They made their way up the marble stairs

**Thank you so much for all your reviews again, please review to make me update more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people of earth, mars, Jupiter and other planets, thanks for your response to the last chapter, it actually really did mean the world to me, so without any further rambling, chapter 7 and have a fantastic day! Sorry this is so short, I just really couldn't think of anything else**

Tony and McGee had chosen two rooms on the third floor, both rooms had an en-suite and a plasma T.V. They also had four poster beds with fine linen sheets and a spare blanket on the end, not that they would need it.

"What do you say we go and explore" Tony said, he had already finished unpacking well he shoved all his things into the drawers and the bottom of the wardrobe but he would sort them out later, McGee was folding everything up with care.

"Do you think Ziva would like us poking around, what if we mistakenly go into Tali's old room, or Ari's, that would really upset her, don't you think?" McGee said while unpacking a pair of pink shorts, Tony burst out laughing when he saw them.

"They were the only pair I had, OK? We don't usually get good weather in DC, and I had these in the back of my wardrobe and…. Just forget it" he said eventually giving up explaining why he had brought the shorts in the first place, Tony walked over and put his hands on Tim's shoulders

"It's ok, you can tell me Timmy" he said playfully

"Tell you what?" McGee said, he hated when Tony teased him, especially when Gibbs, Abby or Ziva wasn't here to defend him.

"Your gay" Tony said, he knew he wasn't but he loved winding him up.

"How many times have we been over this Tony, I am not gay!" he broke away from him and put the shorts in his drawer and went back to his open suit case on the bed

"Fine, I'm just saying, is it not weird to have a pair of pink shorts" Tony said putting his hands up in his own defence.

"No, actually a lot of guys have pink clothing"

"No, a lot of gay guys have pink clothing"

"Well the Director had a pink tie on last week, are you saying he is gay?"

"That is different, that's a tie, not shorts"

"But you said clothing" McGee said, enjoying this little battle now he had caught Tony in a loophole. Tony didn't really have an answer to that so he just decided to change the subject.

"So are we going exploring or not?"

McGee had never been to Israel, so he decided just a little exploring would be fun

"OK then, why not"

**Again apologies for this being so short, just couldn't really think of anything else, please review!**


	8. Bye

Hey everyone, sorry I have to do this but I really can't write anymore, I am so sad about cote that I am giving up on this story, nothing anyone can do will convince me other wise, sorry, thank you to all who took part I am just so sad about her leaving the show I can't continue, I hope you all understand, bye


End file.
